poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hit the Road Rovers (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Hit the Road Rovers. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! One day at Mario's house in the Mushroom Kingdom, He, Luigi, the Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, Mokona and Leia began to play tag together just for the fun of it. Leia: (giggle) Playing tag is fun. Mario: Right-a you are, Leia. You're it! Luigi: Go for it, Brother. Blue Toad: Run for it! Yellow Toad: (giggles) Mokona Modoki: I'm gonna get you! Leia: You're it! Mario and Luigi: (chuckles) Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: (laughs) As for Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick and Toad Priscilla, They were having afternoon snacks and tea with Nadira, Aikko, Jankenman, Tambourine, Pab, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha outside the yard. Jumpman: I just-a love a good-a tea. Julie: I couldn't agree more. Toad Frederick: It's wonderful. Toad Priscilla: Are you enjoying it, Nadira? Nadira: As always, Priscilla. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, He was upset as loosing to the Power Rangers. Bowser: I grow tired of loosing because of the foolish Power Rangers! Mistress 9: What else can we do? Bowser: We're going to need a stronger and powerful Koopa for the job. Coyote: I take you have another trick up your sleeve, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: (chuckles) As a matter of fact, I do, Coyote. (to his henchmen) Siege, Chameleon, Bring me General Parvo and the Groomer. We're going to need reinforcements. Siege: Consider it done, Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon: (as Steve Irwin) Seeking out new evil for deadly reason. Danger, Danger, Danger! As they took off, Wraith wasn't too sure about his master's plan. Wraith: I hop you know what you're doing. The Rangers are more powerful last we've fought then, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Be that as it may, Wraith. Bowser won't be able to conquer the Earth without our help. Because, Soon enough, The Harmony Force Rangers will be history. Just as he laughs evilly, Wraith was still not please if his plan will work. Then, Professor William F. Shepherd, The Master sensed a great evil threat arriving. Professor William F. Shepherd: The great evil is upon us, I must gather the Road Rovers. So at every nation, The Road Rovers were each summoned starting at the White House. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Hunter, You are needed. As Hunter howls, The professor summoned Colleen in London. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Colleen, There's trouble afoot. Then as Colleen howls, Blitz was next in Germany. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Blitz, The time has come. With Blitz howls affirmatively, Exile was next in Siberia. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Exile, It's time. Exlie howls as the professor summoned Shag, Who was relaxing in the fireplace in Switzerland. Professor William F. Shepherd: (in spiritual voice) Shag, You are need at once. Shag: (groans in questions) Professor William F. Shepherd: Yes, Shag. There isn't much time. And just in time, The Road Rovers arrived at the Road Rovers Headquarters and transform into their Cano-sapien form including Sport. Professor William F. Shepherd: I'm glad you made it, Rovers. Hunter: We came as soon as you called us, Master. So, What's the catch? Professor William F. Shepherd: General Parvo and the Groomer were being taken by Bowser and his followers to join his evil alliance, I'm afraid we're going to need all the help we can get. Exlie: This looks to me like wild goose chase. Colleen: But who else is going to help us out, And why are Greta and Sport here? Sport: The Master summoned us to help you guys just like old times, And Muzzle might get lonely without her as she was. Professor William F. Shepherd: Road Rovers, The time has come. You must go and meet with the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Only they can stop Bowser and his alliance from conquering out world. Blitz (Road Rover): And if so, I'm ready to give Bowser a bite mark to remember me by. Exlie: Don't be a wired boy. Professor William F. Shepherd: Now go, The Harmony Force Rangers will need your help. The Road Rovers: Yes, Master! Hunter: Let's hit the road, Rovers! As they all howled, They set off to help the Harmony Force Rangers. Meanwhile in at nightfall in the open field, Alex Xanatos and Twilight Sparkle prepared their evening training. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Twilight, Think fast! Twilight Sparkle: (blocks his magic with her Elemental Sword) Now, You think fast! As she sings her sword, Alex blocked with his forcefield. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You're getting good at this, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Alex. You're not doing bad yourself. As for Moana, She was bringing Pua and Heihei to see Fluttershy. Moana: Hi, Fluttershy. Look who're here to see you. Fluttershy: Hi, Pua. (rubbing his belly) Aren't you just a cute little thing!? When Pua gets his belly rubbed heavenly, Heihei was trying to pack some corn but misses. Fluttershy: Moana, Is there something wrong with Heihei? Moana: Nevermind him, His appetite takes a lot of practice. Fluttershy: I sure hope so. (turns his head to the right direction) Meanwhile with Vice Principal Luna, She was getting ready for her date with John Smith. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, John. I hope I'm not late. John Smith: Not at all, Luna. I'm glad you could make it for dinner. Vice Principal Luna: John Smith, I wouldn't miss it for the world. As for Ransik, He's enjoying the day out with Principal Celestia. Principal Celestia: I really appreciate you keep me company, Ransik. Ransik: It's the least I can do, Celestia. After all, You are by far the most beautiful woman from the past I've ever met. Principal Celestia: (chuckles) Ransik, You are such a gentleman. At last, They begin their walk at the park for a stroll. But then, There was a call from the Crystal Prep Lab. Ransik: What is it, Kegler? Kegler: (on communication) Ransik, We have an urgent call from Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. Ransik: I'm terribly sorry, Celestia. Principal Celestia: It's alright, Ransik. I don't mind the wait, Let's just get to work. When everyone came to the Secret Lab of CPA, Twilight and her friends came as well. Ken Utonium: Guys, A call from Doggie Cruger. Toad: I wonder what's the emergency. Talking Dog: Beats me. Anubis Cruger: Hello, Harmony Force Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, It's Anubis "Doggie" Cruger! Mirage: Anubis, Sir. Princess Peach: OMG. Geno: Wow! Ransik: You wish to speak with us, Anubis? Anubis Cruger: We've got trouble coming in your dimension, I've just contacted Tommy Oliver and the Dino Rangers along with Udonna, Leambow and the Mystic Rangers for help. Spike: That sounds serious. Breezie: Can you meet us at the Crystal Prep Lab, Commander Cruger? Anubis Cruger: Of course, Breezie. (to Ransik) Ransik, Inform the others at once. Ransik: Right away, Anubis. Just as the transmission was signed off, Psyche came with a future to meet the others. Psyche: Hello, My friends. Ransik: Psyche, I'm glad you're here. Psyche: Yes, Ransik. I have come to explain the future I have in store for you all. Mario: Sounds good, Psyche. Wario: What-a kind of future? Psyche: There is a great future of two growing alliance, An alliance of all that are good and evil. Dulcea: What do you make of it, Ransik? Ransik: It seems to me we're not the only ones gathering allies, Bowser's alliance is growing as well. Psyche: Don't loose faith, Ransik. You and your friends kept your alliance going. Princess Shokora: She's right, You've planted the Crystal Seeds of Harmony for a reason. Princess Amanda: And you became a fine mentor and had help from many more. However, The viewing globe was showing an attack in the city of Briarwood. Professor Utonium: There's trouble in Briarwood! Maria: We've gotta do something! Toadette: Then, What're we waiting for!? Ransik: Twilight, Go with the others! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik! So, They set off to Briarwood to stop what's causing the attack. At Briarwood, A wolf like Koopa called Koopa Wolf was terrorize it. Koopa Wolf: Time to Huff and Puff! Lavora: That's it, Koopa Wolf! Morton Koopa Jr.: Make them suffer! Twilight Sparkle: Don't bother! General Parvo: Well, What have we here? Kammy Koopa: It's the Power Rangers! Buttercup: And don't forget the Powerpuff Girls! Boomer: And the Rowdyruff Boys! Darkwing Duck: Also the Justice Squad, Hit Rovers and the Mushroom Heroes! Just as they fought, The Koopa Minions started to surround them. General Parvo: On my signal, Groomer. We'll be rid of the Rangers just as Lord Dragaunus promised. The Groomer: Ready to take aim, General. Just as the Groomer was about to fire her bazooka, There was hit from another. Hunter: Nice shot, Shag. Shag: (groans in his way of saying "Thank you") At last, The Road Rovers gave the Rangers a helping hand. Hunter: How about some teamwork!? Mirage: Thanks, We could use some help. Princess Peach: Who are they? Mario: Those must be the Road Rovers! Luigi: I think you're right, Mario. Colleen: Duck! (kicks one Koopa minion as Pinkie Pie ducks) Hiya! Soon, Toad led the other toads to keep the civilians safe. Toad: Go, Run! Yellow Toad: Get to safety! Purple Toad: Hurry! Just as Koopa Wolf retreated, Twilight and her friends were grateful to have help. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Hunter: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts